Hope
by bucktooth22
Summary: Just one of those ongoing conversations Booth and Bones have, a debate of hope, or lack there of. Hodgins, Brennen and Zack start the argument but Booth ended it. Oneshot Booth x Bones


Disclaimer: I own don't own Bones.

Booth approached the squints with caution, as he always did, never knowing what to expect with them. So from the snippets of conversation he caught, he knew today was just going to be one of those weird quint days. "Booth!" Bones said excitedly, looking to him hopefully.

"He doesn't count!" Hodgins huffed.

"If I went missing and you knew there was no hope of finding me, would you stop investigating?" Bones asked looking at him with her, I-know-I'm-right-smile.

"Would you allow Dr. Brennen to become a cold case like her parents?" Zack asked, tactless as always as he studied a bone carefully.

"I would never stop investigating." Booth said before giving Bones an I'm-investigating-your-parents look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked frowning at him, clearly disappointed by his answer. She shook her head slightly. "In any case, if I ever go missing and there is no hope of finding me, I'd rather everyone would just let me go." She said.

"Well, speaking of, we got a body." Booth said as he held up a folder. Bones nodded and proceeded to peel off her gloves and hang up her lab coat before following the FBI investigator. Booth really wished he worked with scientists that wore white lab coats. It's be so much cooler.

"I'm investigating your parents and I'd investigate you too." Booth said as the car started up.

"Why? If there is no hope of finding me-" She tried again to prove her point.

"Cause Bones. There's always hope." Booth retorted looking at her with his awkward little smile. "Especially with you." He smirked and she just looked indignant.

"No. In this scenario, there is no hope. None at all of finding me." She huffed.

"Well then, that's be a clue. Someone who could leave no hope at all, that's be our first clue and a reason to hope." He grinned at his brilliance. "Eh?" He asked for her approval. She nodded.

"I did not think of that." She admitted.

"Cause Bones. I make my own hope. And when it comes to you, there's never any trouble." He said as he returned to looking at the road as opposed to at her.

"I give you hope?" She asked looking curiously at him with furrowed brow.

"Yeah Bones. You and me, we make a good team. Catchin the bad guys. You do the science and the violence and i do the law part." He said.

"I am not a violent person." Bones frowned. Booth laughed out loud before realizing it wasn't a joke and he stopped. "I'm not!" She defended.

"Says the girl who hits and kicks and slaps everyone. You take guys down Bones." Booth said with pride as they pulled to a stop.

"In defense." Bones said frowning as they approached the body.

"Wow. She _is_ good." Said the sheriff as he walked over to them. "Haven't even got the top half out of the pond and she can already tell defense." He said in awe. "Sheriff Charlie." He said as he put out his hand for shaking. Bones eyes it disdainfully for a moment before approaching the sever legs, leaving the sheriff's hand neglected. Booth shook his hand and nodded at the half body.

"Not the body. We were talking about something else. Although, knowing Bones, she probably could be able to tell that." Booth said as he turned back to the sheriff who proceeded to fill them in.

When they got back in the car Bones kept looking at Booth and after the third glance he huffed. "What?"

"What do you mean by me giving you hope?" She asked. "I deal in facts, not misdirected emotions and misguided fantasies." She said in her science-teacher voice.

"Wow Bones." He grumbled. "I meant, I hope...for you. For us. I like you. Okay?" He huffed, not looking at her.

"Why?" She asked incredulously.

"Because you're smart and pretty and...just...drop it. Okay?" He asked frowning as he sped back to the Jeffersonian.

"I will not just drop it." She said indignantly.

"Why not?" He asked desperately as they pulled to a stop in the Jeffersonian parking lot. His eyes finally found hers.

"Because I like you too." She said as if it were obvious. "I find your bone structure well made, I find your humor enlightening, your possession of firearms helpful, your features pleasing, and..." She paused as she finally broke eye contact. "And I feel safe with you. I like your presence." She said awkwardly. She nearly hit him when he suddenly lunged at her but was glad she didn't when their lips collided.

"I'll always hope for you Bones." Booth whispered between passionate kisses.


End file.
